1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a signal processing apparatus, and more particularly to a signal processing apparatus, a display apparatus, an electronic apparatus and a signal processing method as well as a program for causing a computer to execute the method, by which ghosting is corrected.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, display apparatus of the planar self-luminous type wherein an organic EL (Electroluminescence) element is used as a light emitting element have been increasingly under development. The organic EL element represents a degradation by changing the light emission amount in response to image data of a display object. Therefore, the degree of degradation of the organic EL element differs among different pixel circuits which configure the display screen of a display apparatus. Since the degradation degree differs among different pixel circuits in this manner, as time passes, those pixels which suffer comparatively much from degradation and those pixels which suffer comparatively little from degradation come into mixed coexistence on the display screen. If pixels which suffer comparatively much from degradation and pixels which suffer comparatively little from degradation exist in a mixed state in this manner, then the pixels which suffer comparatively much from degradation become darker than surrounding pixels, and a phenomenon called ghosting phenomenon that an image which has been displayed directly before then looks remaining appears.
A display apparatus having a function for preventing such ghosting has been proposed wherein, for example, within a period within which the display apparatus is not used, degradation of those light emitting elements which suffer comparatively little from degradation is promoted so that the degree of the degradation may be uniformized with the degree of degradation of those light emitting elements which suffer comparatively much from degradation. A display apparatus of the type just described is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-176274 (FIG. 1).